A volta do Negaverso, acensão de tóquio de cristal
by Neo Queen Serenity001
Summary: vamos descobrir como Serena e Darien se tornaram os reis e ainda a volta de Beryl e seus aliado e a chegada de novos aliados e a volta de velhos amigos.
1. Chapter 1

A Volta do Negaverso e a ascensão de Tókio de Cristal.

Cap 1. –

Já tinha se passado 1 ano desde a derrota da Sailor Galáxia e Serena e as outras guerreiras estavam em época de vestibular, Serena iria tentar letras, Lita culinária, Mina ia tentar educação física e a rei ia tentar Decoração.

Elas estavam tendo as vidas normais de sempre, Serena tinha uma irmãzinha que agora estava com 3 meses que ela sempre que podia ajudava a cuidar dela, e também dormia praticamente todo o dia na casa de Darien onde ele a ajudava a estudar e aproveitavam e namoravam um pouco, mas nada de mais serio tinha acontecido entre eles, mesmo estando dormindo na mesma cama, mas só dormiam abraçadinhos.

Era um dia normal de aula e Serena e suas amigas tinham acabado de sair da escola e estavam conversando.

E ai? Serena, vai estudar lá em casa hoje ou vai de novo para a casa do Darien estudar lá? – perguntou Rei.

Vou só antes em casa e depois vou para a sua e de lá o Darien me pega. – disse a Serena se separando delas. – vou lá só para pegar algumas roupas e falar com a mamãe.

Chegando em casa Serena logo entra e fala.

Cheguei mãe. – disse ela ao perceber que a mãe estava na cozinha.

Que bom, filha tava mesmo querendo falar com você. – disse ela apagando o fogo e indo para a sala

O que houve mãe? – perguntou ela preocupada

Tanto eu quanto o seu pai não estamos gostando muito dessa historia de você estar dormindo na casa do seu namorado, afinal você só tem 17 anos e ele tem 22, não sei como nunca aconteceu nada entre vocês 2. – disse ela preocupada.

Mãe você não precisa se preocupar eu e o darien nos amamos e ele sabe respeitar as minhas decisões e sabe que eu já estou preparada mas tenho esperado por causa das provas e por causa disso ainda não ocorreu nada entre nos dois e ele é muito paciente e nunca me obrigaria a nada, quando acontecer à senhora vai ser a primeira a saber. – disse Serena tranqüilizando a mãe. – agora eu só vou ao meu quarto pegar algumas coisas e vou para a casa da Rei para estudar para semana que vem. - continuou ela subindo as escadas e indo para o quarto.

Depois de pegar o que precisava ela foi se encontrar com as meninas e logo começaram a estudar pois a prova para a Toudai seria na próxima semana e elas tinham que estar preparadas.

Depois de mais uma tarde cansativa de estudos logo chega a hora delas irem para casa e de Darien aparecer o que não demora.

Quando ele chega logo cumprimenta serena com um beijo antes de cumprimentar as outras.

como foram os estudos hoje? – perguntou ele abraçando pela cintura a namorada.

Estamos cada vez mais confiantes e preparadas. Especialmente com a ajuda da Amy. –disse Serena.

Então vamos que eu to um caco de lixo. – disse ele. – tchau meninas até amanha; - disseram os dois entrando no carro e indo embora.

Chegando no apartamento de darien, os dois jantam e ele coloca uma musica romântica e serve um pouco de vinho para os dois.

Hun! Que vinho bom! – disse Serena provando um pouco do vinho sentada no sofá abraçada ao namorado.

Achei que você iria gostar desse quando eu o vi. – disse Darien a beijando. – quer dançar?

Ma é claro mas não liga não que eu sou uma péssima dançarina. – disse ela.

Tudo bem! já estou acostumado e você melhorou bastante. – disse ele estendendo a mão para ela se levantar e com a outra retirando a taça da mão dela.

Ao rolar da musica começa a rolar um clima entre os dois e eles começam a se beijar e a trocar caricias um pouco mais ousadas, ate que Darien interrompe.

Por que você parou? – disse Serena puxando – o um pouco mais para perto fazendo com que a mão dele tocasse em seu seio.

Não quero te forçar a nada. – disse ele.

Você não esta me forçando eu estou fazendo isso porque eu quero. - disse ela o beijando com intensidade.

Então se é assim, vamos para o meu quarto que lá é mais confortável. – disse ele a pegando no colo e levando-a para o quarto.

Chegando lá eles continuam da onde tinham parado. Quando eles estavam completamente nus Darien fala no ouvido dela.

Vai doer um pouco mais é necessário pois você ainda é virgem. – disse ele se posicionando. – tem certeza que você quer isso?

Tenho. – disse ela o beijando.

E assim ele começa a penetrá-la com ela mordendo os lábios por causa da dor mas ela sabia que isso ia acontecer na sua primeira vez e não ligou.

Eles continuaram assim por mais uma 2 horas se amando e um descobrindo o corpo do outro sem ter que se preocupar com nada.

CONTINUA...


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 – o primeiro ataque.

Já tinha se passado uma semana desde aquela noite e desde então os dois continuaram dormindo juntos como sempre dormiam. Era o tão esperado dia da prova e Serena tinha combinado com as meninas de encontrar com elas no campus, pois ela ainda ia em casa para falar com os pais e depois iria com o Darien de carro para lá.

Na hora combinada as quatro guerreiras já estavam na porta esperando por Serena e estavam conversando.

Que bom que finalmente estamos em época de paz e espero que continue assim por mais um bom tempo. – comentou Rei.

Concordo com você Rei. – disse Amy. – mas em pouco tempo Nossas identidades vão ser reveladas para que assim a Serena e o Darien possam assumir como os reis da terra.

Isso é verdade, mas eu espero que ainda demore mais um pouco. – disse mina vendo o carro do namorado da amiga chegar com ela dentro. – demorou em Serena.

Desculpa é que a minha mãe me prendeu um pouco em casa com o meu pai, pois eu não tenho aparecido por lá na ultima semana e eles não tão gostando da idéia deu estar praticamente morando com o Darien. – disse ela encabulada.

Mas isso não deixa de ser verdade. – disse o rapaz a abraçando.

Vamos entrar, que a prova já vai começar. – disse Amy.

Vamos. – disseram as outras.

Boa sorte para todas. – desejou Darien dando um beijo em Serena. – vou estar aqui te esperando. – disse ele no ouvido dela antes de soltá-la.

Mas o que eles não sabiam era que estavam sendo observados por uma estranha figura que estava escondida nas sombras só observando as 5 garotas.

Passaram-se 4 horas e a prova acabou, Darien estava esperando por elas num bar que tinha no campus e era o local onde eles tinham combinado de se encontrarem, mas enquanto esperava as garotas Darien foi surpreendido com uma estranha figura que apareceu.

Há quanto tempo Príncipe Endymion. – disse a figura fazendo uma reverencia.

Quem é você? E como sabe quem sou eu? Você é amigo ou inimigo? – disse Darien pronto para se transformar, caso Serena chegasse e ele tentasse algo contra ela.

Não se preocupe príncipe não irei atacar minha querida irmã, só vim avisar para terem cuidado, pois um velho inimigo está para voltar, então, por favor, proteja Serenity, já que eu não tenho por enquanto forças para isso e a criança que em pouco tempo chegará a este mundo. E avise a lua que Luan, Christofer e Carter estão de volta e que em pouco tempo irão procurá-la. – disse a figura sumindo. Nessa hora as meninas apareceram e estavam conversando sobre a prova.

E ai como foram? – perguntou ele puxando mais cadeiras para que elas pudessem se sentar.

Fomos bem. - disse Serena beijando-o antes de sentar.

Que bom ver que tantos dias de estudos deram resultado. E quando sai a classificação? – perguntou ele enquanto se sentava após todas terem se sentado.

Daqui a duas semanas. – disse Serena. – Darien se você não se incomodar eu vou passar uma semana na casa dos meus pais se não eles vão acabar tendo uma crise e vão falar que sai de casa.

Tudo bem, mas vamos nos ver durante essa semana né? – perguntou ele.

Mas é claro que vamos, bobo. – disse ela beijando-o – é que eu mal conheço a minha irmãzinha, eu quase não a veja. – disse.

Vocês vão querer comer alguma coisa. – disse ele chamando o garçom.

Depois de terem comido alguma coisa os seis se despediram cada um indo para o seu lado, menos Darien e serena, pois ele fez questão de levá-la para casa.

Chegando lá os dois foram recebidos pelos pais da moça.

Como foi a prova? Ocorreu tudo bem? – perguntaram o dois sem deixar a garota respirar direito.

Calma mamãe e papai acabei de chegar em casa deixa eu pelo menos tomar um banho e trocar de roupa que eu já venho falar com vocês e nada de ficarem infernizando o Darien o enchendo de perguntas, alias Darien sobe comigo e me espera no meu quarto enquanto tomo banho. – disse ela puxando o rapaz pelas mãos. Ao chegarem no quarto da moça ele logo falou.

Eles não gostaram nem um pouco dessa idéia de você me trazer para o seu quarto enquanto você toma banho. – disse ele envergonhado ao perceber que ela estava começando a abrir a blusa para tirá-la.

E você acha que eles não desconfiam que já dormimos juntos? – disse ela terminando de tirar a blusa e a saia ficando só de lagerier e falando. – me espera aqui que a lua é uma melhor companhia do que aqueles dois lá em baixo.

Esta bem. – disse ele olhando para o corpo da namorada, e percebendo que ela tinha se tornado uma bela mulher enquanto ela entrava no banheiro e trancando a porta. – EI Lua! Podemos conversar? – perguntou ele virando para a gata que estava na cama.

Tudo bem Darien o que houve? – perguntou ela vendo a cara de preocupação do rapaz.

A princesa Serenity teve algum irmão no Milênio de Prata? – perguntou ele se lembrando de Luan.

Sim ela teve 3 irmãos mais velhos, Luan que era o guardião de sua irmã, Carter que era chefe da guarda e Christofer que era gêmeo de Serenity, os três se sacrificaram ao perceber que o alvo de Beryl era a princesa, mas infelizmente não conseguiram evitar a sua morte como a do príncipe o qual eles eram também responsáveis de quem inclusive tanto Luan quanto Carter eram amigos. – respondeu a gata. – mas por que essa pergunta agora? Você se lembrou de alguma coisa?

Então darien contou o que tinha acontecido e do recado que Luan tinha lhe passado e de como ele tinha ficado intrigado com o fato do rapaz ter mencionado uma criança. Depois de tudo dito lua voltou a falar.

A princesa quando morreu levou mais alguém com ela, sem ser o príncipe, ela naquela época tava grávida de 5 meses de Endymion mas infelizmente a criança também morreu, a idade da princesa equivalia à idade de serena tem hoje. – disse a gata. – aquela criança tinha sido o resultado de uma bela noite de amor entre os dois príncipes à primeira entre as várias outras que eles tiveram antes de morrer, eles iam se casar logo após o parto assim unindo os dois reinos.

Então temos que cuidar mais da Serena, pois não sabemos qual dos nossos antigos inimigos voltou. – disse ele olhando para a porta do banheiro, que na mesma hora se abriu revelando uma serena enrolada numa toalha e secando os cabelos agora curtos, pois ela tinha cortado fazia pouco tempo.

Conversaram bastante? – perguntou ela se sentando na penteadeira e começando a pentear os cabelos.

Sim e como. – respondeu ele a abraçando por trás e beijando seu pescoço.

Que bom, mas darien vamos parando por ai que daqui a pouco o meu pai entra aqui e nos flagra e ainda a lua esta aqui. – disse ela beijando ele e se levantando e indo pegar uma roupa junto com uma calcinha e um sutiã. Depois de vestida os dois desceram onde encontraram os outros Tsukinos os esperando para conversarem.

Ate que enfim vocês resolveram descer. – disse Kenji não gostando da idéia de sua filha estar com um rapaz em seu quarto enquanto toma banho.

Desculpa papai é que eu demorei um pouco no banho. – disse Serena um pouco encabulada com a situação.

Tudo bem, mas e aí vai voltar para casa ou vai continuar na casa do Darien? – perguntou o pai da moça olhando desconfiado para o rapaz.

Vou passar uma semana aqui e depois alterno entre aqui e no apartamento. – respondeu Serena. – mas o Darien é claro se vocês deixarem vai dormir aqui de vez enquando.

Tudo bem, mas os dois vão dormir em quartos separados quando isso acontecer e nada de gracinhas de um fugir para o quarto do outro durante a noite pois eu estarei de olho. – disse o pai da jovem.

Tudo bem papai. – disse Serena vermelha. – agora poso ir pro meu quarto que eu to cansada, e o darien pode ir junto?

Pode sim filha. – respondeu Ikuko, antes que Kenji falasse algo.

Obrigada. – disse ela se levantando e subindo as escadas, acompanhada pelo namorado.

Chegando no quarto ela logo se jogou na cama e falou.

Vem Darien deita um pouco também. – disse ela batendo na cama no seu lado, assim que ele se deitou ela se aconchegou no peito dele e falou. – essa semana não vai ser fácil, os meus pais vão ficar pegando no seu pe não nos deixando fazer praticamente nada juntos.

É eu vi. – disse ele acariciando a namorada. – mas vamos dar um jeito para ficarmos um pouco mais à vontade. – disse ele beijando a testa dela e logo percebeu que ela tinha adormecido e então acabou dormindo também, mas nenhum dos dois tinha percebido a presença de três figuras na arvore em frente ao quarto.

Já está na hora de ficarmos por perto de nossa irmãzinha para evitar que algo aconteça a ela. – disse a figura mais alta.

Mas como vamos fazer isso sem levantar suspeitas, principalmente do príncipe e das guerreiras. – disse a outra figura.

Simples afinal somos primos dela nessa vida vamos ligar para a nossa tia e falar que estamos na cidade, pois viemos para cá estudar e perguntar para a nossa priminha se ela quer nos visitar. – disse a outra figura.

Mas o príncipe também vai, e vai desconfiar depois do aviso que eu dei a ele sobre o inimigo.

Vamos para casa e lá a gente pensa, e alem do mais o natal ta chegando e a tia Ikuko vai chamar a família para passar o natal aqui e assim poderemos ficar de olho no que acontece. – disse o do meio e assim os três desapareceram.

Já tinha se passado 2 horas e finalmente Darien acorda e percebe que tinha escurecido e então acorda Serena e diz.

Boa noite dorminhoca! Acho melhor a gente levantar que se não o seu pai daqui a pouco me expulsa daqui a vassouradas alegando que eu abusei da filhinha dele. – disse ele beijando-a.

Mas já fica pelo menos para o jantar. – diz ela fazendo bico.

Tudo bem. – disse ele beijando-a com mais intensidade, mas é interrompido por uma batida na porta.

Serena, Darien o jantar já ta na mesa. – disse a mãe da garota.

Aqui na sua casa é impossível termos privacidade. – disse ele se levantando e ajudando a garoa a se levantar.

Não liga não é assim mesmo. – disse ela beijando-o.

Assim que desceram encontraram o resto da família os esperando na mesa e mais três rapazes que Serena logo reconheceu.

Jon, Philipi e Andrew que surpresa! – exclamou ela abraçando os três rapazes. – há quanto tempo a gente não se vê.

Isso é verdade, a ultima vez você devia ter uns 12 anos, foi quando a gente veio aqui pela ultima vez. – disse Philipi que era o mais velho dos três irmãos. – mas quem é este jovem que está com você priminha?

Gente me desculpe a falta de educação este é Darien meu namorado. Darien estes são os meus primos philipi, jon e Andrew. – disse a jovem apresentando os primos ao namorado.

Prazer. – disse Darien cumprimentando os três.

Então você que é o famoso Darien que roubou o coração de nossa priminha? – disse Jon. – prazer a nossa avó fala muito de você já que a Serena sempre fala de você para ela, especialmente quando ela vai lá.

Que bom, pelo menos eu espero que fale bem e que a sua avó, não tente me esganar quando me conhecer. – disse Darien para Serena.

Pode deixar que ela não vai fazer isso. – disse ela dando-lhe um selinho.

Vamos jantar, pessoal? – perguntou a senhora Tsukino.

Vamos. – disseram todo indo se se sentar à mesa.

O jantar foi super animado com Serena conversando com os primos e falando o que tinha feito nos últimos anos, é claro que sem contar as suas aventuras como Sailor moon e contou também como tinha conhecido Darien.

Depois do jantar os cinco jovens foram para a sala e continuaram conversando e quando viram a hora já eram 10 horas então darien falou.

Já ta na minha hora tenho que ir que já está tarde, me acompanha até o carro? – perguntou ele beijando-a.

Mas é claro. – disse ela se levantando e acompanhando-o, quando chegaram no carro que estava na porta da casa ele disse.

Você vai amanha no templo? – perguntou ele abraçando-a.

Não sei o que os três vão querer fazer amanhã mas se eles quiserem eu vou lá com eles. – respondeu ela com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele.

Se você não for lá amanha me avisa que eu passo aqui de noite e a gente sai, janta e dançamos um pouco. – disse ele beijando-a, mas na mesma hora sentindo uma energia muito poderosa se aproximando da terra e era uma energia maligna deixando assim os dois preocupados. – droga não agora, não depois de tanto tempo de paz. – disse ele apertando mais o abraço tentando-a proteger se algum inimigo aparecesse, mas ninguém apareceu. – por favor tome cuidado enquanto eu não estiver por perto e se algo acontecer me avise. – disse ele beijando Serena com mais intensidade.

Tudo bem mas você também tome cuidado, e tome fique com esse comunicador para qualquer coisa entrar em contato comigo ou com as meninas. – disse ela entregando um relógio igual ao dela só que azul com o símbolo da terra. – por favor se cuide. – disse ela beijando-o antes dele entrar no carro e dar a partida indo assim para casa e ela entrando na sua.

Duas semanas já tinham se passado e era o dia que sairia os resultados das provas para a Toudai e estavam os cincos amigas nervosas, com o resultado e estavam todas na porta da faculdade, mas o que elas não sabiam era que eram observadas por sei figuras, que eram Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru e Hotaru , que estavam transformadas e acompanhadas pelos três príncipes que só elas sabiam quem eram e estava conversando.

NA: se os nomes estiverem errados por favor avisem.

Vocês têm certeza de que o inimigo vai atacar hoje? – perguntou Haruka preocupada com a segurança da princesa.

Não muita mas achamos que ele vai atacar quando elas não estiverem preparadas e esperando por um ataque, por isso é que estamos por perto da princesa. – disse Luan.

Então é melhor ficarmos de olho nelas especialmente na princesa, pois já sabemos que o inimigo conhece a verdadeira identidade de três das cinco e que somente elas que lutaram com eles nessa vida, que é a rainha Beryl. – disse Saturno observando as cinco amigas que estavam no portão esperando que ele abrisse enquanto conversavam.

Vamos estar por perto delas para evitar qualquer ataque a elas. – disse Setsuna.

Enquanto esse papo rolava em cima de uma arvore as cinco amigas estavam conversando.

E ai Serena? você e o darien vão sair para comemorar se você passou? – perguntou Mina.

Vamos! ele disse que vai me levar para um lugar muito lindo para comemorarmos. – respondeu a garota.

Aqueles seus primos que são uns gatos que pena que não os conhecemos antes. – comentou mina.

Eles vieram para a cidade estudar aqui na faculdade, o Jon ta fazendo Administração e ta no 4° período,o Philipi ta fazendo letras 2° período e o Andrew medicina 1°. – disse Serena. – se você passou Amy vocês dois vão estudar juntos.

Isso é verdade, mas como o Andrew pode estar nessa faculdade sem ter prestado a prova? - Perguntou Amy.

Pelo que ele me disse ele recebeu um convite para estudar aqui por causa de suas notas. – respondeu Serena

Nessa mesma hora sentindo uma energia maligna muito poderosa vindo na direção delas e de repente aparecendo e atacando todo mundo um demônio. A reação das 4 amigas de Serena foi pegá-la e tirá-la dali para protegê-la. Na mesma hora apareceram as outras guerreiras que já estavam por perto e na hora que começou o ataque já se prepararam para lutar e protegerem a princesa, junto com elas os três príncipes apareceram para lutar também. Haruka logo que as localizou gritou:

Saiam daqui as cinco e se protejam. – gritou ela para o grupo.

Está bem. – disse Rei puxando a Serena. – Vamos temos que sair daqui. – gritou ela para as outras.

Mas precisamos ajudar as outras. – disse mina.

A nossa prioridade é proteger a princesa, assim que ela estiver protegida a gente volta. – gritou Rei.

Mas meninas eu quero lutar. – disse Serena.

Então se é assim vamos nos transformar. – disse Rei puxando a sua caneta assim como as outras e disse. – Pelo poder do Cristal de Marte Transformação.

Pelo poder do Cristal de Júpiter Transformação. – gritou Lita

Pelo poder do Cristal de Vênus Transformação. – gritou Mina

Pelo poder do Cristal de Mercúrio Transformação. – gritou amy.

Eternal Sailor Moon Transformação. – gritou Serena.

Depois de transformadas as cinco voltaram para onde estava ocorrendo a batalha e encontrando lá mais demônios e as Sailors Netuno, Plutão, Saturno e Urano em desvantagem juntamente com os três jovens que estavam com elas.

Não acredito estava bom de mais para ser verdade essa toda. – disse Serena olhando para a quantidade de demônio que tinha e começando a lutar e a destruir vários com seu ataque, mas é pega de surpresa por um que a ataca por trás de surpresa, mas só não é atingida pois Tuxedo Mask impede se metendo na frente do ataque.

Você esta bem? – perguntou ele com preocupação na voz.

Estou, mas você não precisava ter feito isso por mim. – disse ela abraçando-o.

Quando se ama alguém a gente protege essa pessoa. – disse ele beijando-a.

Obrigada. – disse ela terminando com o que faltava dos demônios.

Então nos encontramos de novo Endymion. – disse Luan.

Isso é verdade Luan, e obrigado por ter protegido a Sailor moon por mim enquanto eu não chegava. – disse Tuxedo Mask abraçado a jovem.

Não foi nada. – disse Luan fazendo uma reverencia e sumindo com os outros dois logo depois.

Vamos que eu e as garotas temos que voltar ao normal e pegar os resultados. – disse sailor moon indo para um beco com os outros onde voltaram ao normal e voltou a dizer. – temos o que conversar meninas mas me esperem aqui que eu vou pegar o meu resultado com as outras e já voltamos. – disse ela saindo e entrando para pegar o resultado.

Ela e as outras, menos a Amy que passou em primeiro, passaram em 10° lugar conseguindo assim uma bolsa de 40 cada.

Depois de pegarem os resultados todos foram para o templo Hikawa onde pudiam conversar sem problemas.

CONTINUA...


End file.
